Bordel au bois dormant
by flllora
Summary: Prenons une pièce de théâtre classique. Rajoutons les membres de l'ASL, et complétons par un zeste de rivalité amoureuse. Mettez au four, et vous obtiendrez inévitablement un gros bordel...


Voilà, je trouvais que ça manquait de threesome ASL, et plus simplement de AceSabo et de SaboLu, donc voilà, j'ai craqué et voilà ce que ça donne. À vos risques et périls messieurs dames ! (J'suis sûre qu'il doit bien avoir des mecs qui lisent ! Manifestez vous les gars ! /pan/)

... J'suis vraiment obligée ? ("Ouais. Ça m'enchante pas non plus, tu sais") *pousse un profond soupir* One Piece n'est pas à moi et appartient à Oda, m'empêchant de faire copuler librement ses personnag... *Évite de justesse une enclume* HOY ! èwé

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Lu', c'est quoi cette tête de trois pieds de long que tu nous tires ?

\- C'est rien Ace ! Juste une fichue pièce de théâtre ! Grogna le concerné en lui balançant une feuille.

\- Je comprends pas. T'adores ça le théâtre pourtant. Intervint Sabo, un sublime tablier rose sur les hanches. T'avais même monté une pièce dingue avec un papy tête de marron, des singes parlants et une île céleste."

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, faisant bouder Luffy et attirant la curiosité du blond.

"Regarde les rôles Sab', tu comprendras mieux..."

Le concerné jeta un bref regard sur la feuille, avant de rejoindre son ainé dans sa crise de fou rire. Naaaan, comment c'était possible ça ?

"Vous moquez pas ! Protesta Luffy, les joues rouges.

\- Alors ça Lu', tu rêves ! La princesse bon sang, tu joues le rôle de la princesse !

\- Et en plus, il va devoir attendre un baiser de son prince charmant pour se réveiller !

\- C'est ça l'pire ! T'as vu qui est le prince ?"

Un autre regard rapide, et les deux grands frères repartirent immédiatement dans leur hilarité, sous les protestations du plus jeune.

"Helmeppo... Lu', toutes mes condoléances...

\- Écoute Luffy, pour compenser ça, j'veux bien faire le prince pour t'entraîner.

\- Oh ouais, ce serait cool ! T'es génial Sab' ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du blond."

C'était là que l'engrenage de la machine des emmerdes s'était enclenché. Parce que, malgré une relation quasi fusionnelle entre les deux plus vieux, dès que ça touchait à des gestes tendre avec le plus jeune...

"Sabo, c'est dégueulasse ! C'moi qui ferait le prince ! T'feras l'arbre toi, ce sera très bien !"

... Ouais, ça finissait n'importe comment. Un bon gros brother complex, et plus si affinités. Et Luffy, d'une naïveté à tout épreuve, ne voyait jamais les tensions entre ses deux grand frère.

"Sabo il a demandé en premier ! Donc il fera le prince. Puis j'suis sûr que tu seras génial dans le rôle de Maléfique !

\- T'es en train d'me dire que je serais parfait dans le rôle de la vieille sorcière aigrie impopulaire ? Merci, j'en demandais pas tant Lu'. Grogna le concerné.

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! Protesta-t-il. Juste que y a un moment, elle se transforme en Dragon ! Et t'auras trop la classe, j'suis sûr !

\- Mouais, j't'accorde le point. Mais j'veux un câlin pour que tu t'fasses pardonner."

Le plus jeune eut un grand sourire, avant de délaisser le blond pour rejoindre son autre grand frère, qui affichait un immense air victorieux sur son visage. Sabo se contenta de soupirer, avant d'attraper le script et de demander :

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a des rôles pour tout le monde, faut faire la mise en scène. D'abord les costum...

\- J'PORTERAI PAS DE ROBE, J'TE PRÉVIENS ! Beugla le cadet.

\- Mais t'es la princesse Luffy. Pointa Ace, le sourire aux lèvres. Et les princesses portent ni de débardeur ni de bermuda. Et encore moins de tongs.

\- M'en fous, ce sera une princesse vacancière, na !

\- Passons. Alors pour Ace, je propose de lui faire une cape avec des draps noirs...

\- Je me demande encore où t'as pu les acheter au passage. Genre dans une boutique pour vampire ou pour gothique dépressif ?

\- Je les ai pas acheté j'te rappelle. Cadeau du vieux lors du décès d'un de ses collègues, Moria j'crois..." Souligna le blond.

L'évocation de leur grand père adoptif, ou plutôt imposé de force, les fit frissonner. Ce vieil homme était juste terrifiant, à débarquer sans raison pour venir leur refaire "amoureusement" la façade à coups de poing. En défonçant à moitié la porte pour entrer, parce que c'était pas drôle sinon.

"Et pour toi Sabo ? Demanda le plus jeune, toujours lové dans les bras de son aîné. On a pas de costume de prince.

\- Il me faut au moins l'épée de vérité et le bouclier de je sais plus trop quoi. Répondit le concerné en fusillant Ace du regard.

\- J'crois qu'il reste du salami dans l'frigo. Pour le bouclier, prends un couvercle de casserole va.

\- Super, quel prince classe je ferai. Tremble vile sorcière, le grand chevalier Sabo de la casserole arrive pour te tuer à coup de salami !" Plaisanta alors le benjamin en brandissant une épée invisible.

Les trois frères éclatèrent de rire, avant que Luffy n'aille chercher le matériel, arrachant un grognement mécontent à l'un de ses frères, et un sourire victorieux à l'autre. Ces derniers se regardèrent un instant, avant que Sabo ne soupire :

"Ça ne peut plus durer Ace. On peut pas continuer à s'entretuer silencieusement à propos de Luffy.

\- J'te jure qu'on peut. Je t'adore Sabo, mais c'est mon crétin. J'refuse de te le céder.

\- Le problème, c'est que moi aussi. Alors, je te propose de laisser le crétin en question choisir tout seul comme un grand. Sans tricher.

\- Prendre un bain avec lui, ça compte ? Demanda le brun, malicieux, et pas franchement décidé à céder ce qu'il considérait comme sa propriété.

\- Oui. Bien tenté.

\- Rooooooh. T'es pas drôle Sab'.

\- Sérieusement Ace, me battre avec toi est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Tu veux bien...

\- Parce que je t'aime petit frère. L'interrompit-il. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi non plus.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça idiot ! T'as genre trois mois d'avance, pas plus ! S'énerva l'intéressé.

\- Et le respect envers tes aînés Sabo ?

\- Tu peux te le mettre là où je pense."

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et ce fut justement le moment que choisi le petit brun pour retourner dans la pièce, affichant un sourire resplendissant derrière tout le bordel qu'il trimballait.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Lu' ? Le plat de lasagnes t'a raconté une bonne blague ? Demanda le plus vieux, intrigué.

\- Il est plus en train de supplier pour qu'on lui laisse la chance de mourir. Fait trois semaines que tu dois le gerter du frigo Ace. Intervint le blond en soupirant.

\- Mais attends ! Si j'le tue, je détruirai tout un micro organisme ! Tu veux pas que j'ai la mort d'autant d'être vivants sur la conscience quand même ?

\- Y aura toujours celui sous ton lit pour compenser va.

\- Z'êtes cons tous les deux. J'suis heureux parce que vous rigolez tous les deux. Vous arrêtez pas de vous entretuer du regard ces derniers temps, c'est chiant. Y a un problème ?"

Ce ne fut que la main posée gentiment, mais fermement, sur l'épaule du plus vieux qui empêcha Ace de hurler un magnifique "Oui, c'est toi l'problème !". Phrase qui aurait sûrement été très mal interprétée par le plus jeune.

"Disons que c'est un peu compliqué Luffy... Soupira le blond, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- M'en fous ! J'veux savoir ! J'm'inquiète pour vous ! J'ai fait une bêtise c'est ça ? Parce qu'en plus d'vous aboyer dessus, vous m'évitez !

\- Bien sûr que non petit frère. C'est juste que... On t'en parle après notre répétition ?

\- Ok !" Sourit le concerné, tandis que les deux aînés échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

Comment lui annoncer ça ? Parce que clairement, têtu comme il était, le petit brun n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et c'était injuste pour lui de le rejeter alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas balancer qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de celui qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme leur petit frère !

"Sabo, on est dans la merde. Chuchota Ace.

\- Dans la bonne grosse merde même, soyons honnêtes.

\- Un langage si châtié dans la bouche d'un noble prince ? Lu', tu vois bien que je suis mieux pour le rôle !

\- Nan ! T'fais la sorcière ! Tu vas voir, ça va trop bien t'aller ! Bouge pas !"

Luffy trottina alors jusqu'à son grand frère, le fameux drap noir et des épingles en main, tandis que le benjamin tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bordel éparpillé sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Ace... Essayait désespérément de tenir la promesse faite à Sabo. Parce qu'il se trouvait, par le plus grand des hasards, qu'une des épingles avait décidé de faire sa rebelle et que, toujours par la plus grande des coïncidences, c'était celle située à l'avant. Ce qui faisait que les lèvres de son petit frère n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elles avaient l'air affreusement délicieuses, et il suffisait de s'approcher juste un peu pour y goûter... Sans comprendre comment, l'une de ses mains releva le menton de Luffy vers son visage, qui surpris, demanda :

"Ace, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Ouais bonne question, qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Il avait donné sa parole à Sabo, il ne devait pas craquer ainsi... Mais l'expression de son cadet était si attirante ! L'embrasser, il en rêvait depuis... Depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tant pis. Il voulait cueillir le fruit interdit entre ses lèvres. Sauf qu'une phrase le rappela à l'ordre :

"Dis moi Ace... T'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense, n'est ce pas ?"

L'interpelé attrapa les cheveux de Luffy vers le haut, avant de faire mine de l'observer attentivement et déclara :

"De quoi tu causes ? Je trouve juste que vu comme ça, il ressemble à une échalote, t'es pas d'accord ?

\- Le pire... C'est que t'as raison." Pouffa Sabo, oubliant son énervement face à la comparaison.

\- Vous êtes que des méchants !" Bouda le petit brun en se dégageant.

Cependant, la lueur déçue dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à ses aînés. Mais ils l'oublièrent vite quand ils découvrirent avec horreur ce que leur petit frère avait choisi pour faire le costume du prince.

"Luffy... Dis moi que t'as pas pris le tissu bleu dans le tiroir.

\- Et si j'te disais que si ? Tenta-t-il, un tantinet inquiet.

\- Il se peut que je te prive d'argent de poche pour les trois mois à venir pour racheter la nappe préférée de grand père.

\- J'ai pas encore fait d'trou ! Protesta le concerné, qui s'empressa de la ramener dans son tiroir d'origine, sous les rires d'Ace.

\- Du coup pour ton costume Sab', on se contente du salami de vérité et du couvercle de casserole de la pureté ?

\- Oui. Et Ace, range immédiatement cet appareil photo.

\- Aucun humour mossieur le prince de Culcoincé." Bougonna le concerné en rangeant la machine.

Deux trois disputes, et les deux protagonistes prirent place, texte en main, pour refaire la scène ou le prince affronte la sorcière transformée en dragon, près du château bordé de ronces... Ou plutôt de cactus en pot dans ce cas ci. Inutile de préciser de qui venait cette idée oh combien intellectuelle.

"Je viens délivrer la princesse de votre infâme sortilège ! Je vais vous pourfendre de mon épée et sauver cette charmante créature !"

Charmante créature qui, à l'instar de ses frères, avait une idée simple, mais absolument diabolique derrière la tête.

"Jamais vous ne réussirez à l'approcher ! Même votre salami ne pourra rien contre mon immensément grande perfection ! Répliqua la "terrible sorcière", avec un rire maléfique.

\- Et modeste avec ça. Ricana Sabo en laissant tomber le script. En garde vile lézard cracheur de chantilly !"

Ouais, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux. L'autre possibilité avait été une bombe de déodorant, mais les deux morfales avaient catégoriquement refusé. Histoire d'avoir une excuse pour l'ouvrir.

La charcutaille levée, le prince se mit à courir vers le dragon mais, par un accident aussi accidentel que celui de l'épingle, le pied de Luffy le fit trébucher, faisant qu'il se retrouva allongé sur un Ace qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et cette fois ci par un réel hasard, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre. Le blond les sépara et voulu se relever, mais une main dans ses cheveux l'en empêcha.

"Ace...

\- Ta gueule Sab'." Le coupa-t-il en scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Le baiser ne resta pas doux bien longtemps. C'était con, mais ils avaient tellement été obsédé par Luffy qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ce qui les unissait eux. Alors qu'étonnamment, le cadet l'avait vu lui. Comme le reste sûrement, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. Les bras de l'aîné passèrent autour du dos de son frère, tandis que la langue de ce dernier demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Accès accordé bien volontiers, pour une danse sensuelle où se mêlaient gémissements de plaisir.

Leur échange fut interrompu par leur petit frère, qui gueula sans aucun tact :

"Hey les amoureux ! La princesse elle veut bien un baiser de ses princes, elle commence à s'faire chier à pioncer."

Les deux échangèrent un regard, à la fois attendri et amusé, en se séparant à regret avant que le plus vieux ne chuchote :

"T'attends quoi le prince ?

\- J'pensais que tu voulais commencer moi. Gentil de me laisser la place. Répliqua Sabo, mielleux.

Le plus vieux grogna, faisant marrer le blond qui s'approcha de Luffy pour déposer un baiser d'abord tendre, que le cadet approfondit rapidement. Il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi ! Il s'était senti tellement mal en se rendant compte de ses sentiments étranges concernant ses deux grands frères. Et c'était en essayant un maximum de cacher ce qu'il ressentait qu'il avait réussi à comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. D'où cette idée de se servir de la pièce de théâtre, élaborée avec l'aide de Nami qui déplorait tout de même la perte de trois merveilles de la nature sur le marché.

Plan qui avait marché au delà de ses espérances. Il gémit quand son frère rompit leur échange, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l'avoir apprécié complètement, et réclama :

"Sab'... Encore...

\- J'voudrais bien... Mais j'crois qu'il y en a un qui apprécierait pas trop...

Et ce furent les lèvres d'Ace qui se retrouvèrent sur les siennes, aussi affamées que celles d'avant. Il s'accrocha à lui en crochetant ses bras autour de sa nuque, laissant sa langue se soumettre au caprice de celle d'Ace. Il appréciait autant les baisers de chacun de ses frères. Ceux enflammés d'Ace, comme ceux plus doux de Sabo. L'odeur de braise comme celle de savon. Jamais ils n'auraient pu choisir. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'Ace, pour venir se lover contre ses deux grand frères, avant de chuchoter :

"J'vous aime."

Les deux ne répondirent pas, se contentant d'échanger un regard qui ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Ils allaient devoir empêcher Helmeppo de s'approcher de leur princesse.

* * *

Et joyeux anniversaire à notre adorable p'tit Lu' !


End file.
